Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a standard triplexer 10 is shown. The triplexer 10 has a topology consisting of a low pass filter 12, a band pass filter 14, and a high/band pass filter 16 operating in parallel. All of the filters operate at different frequency bands with often very narrow transition frequency bands. A problem that arises with the standard configuration is difficulty in designing a band pass filter that presents a high out-of-band impedance that has negligible effect on the neighboring filters. Real world band pass filters have dips in return loss that in turn create an insertion loss dip in neighboring filters. Also, a complex interaction occurs between the three neighboring filters that makes the overall design very challenging. Overcoming the problem is crucial in order to obtain the desired, high performance overall frequency response of a triplexer.